kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraser
Height: 85 meters Weight: 45,000 tons Combat Style: Melee-focus Number of pilots: Three – two military, one civilian Primary Attack: Fists, spiked arms Secondary Attack: Feet Primary Weapon: Rocket Fist, Heat Tomahawks Secondary Weapon: Jewel Cannon Energy Style: Recharge Overview KRASER is a super robot built by the American military before being released to the public due to high operational costs. KRASER protects the cities of the world from Kaiju Origin Originally designed as a PR stunt, KRASER was not meant to fight, let alone do so for extended periods of time. Considered too costly to mass-produce for military use, KRASER was a testbed for other ‘viable’ military weapons and became a subject of many movie rip offs When kaiju suddenly became an issue of global security, the militaries of the world threw everything they had at them. Conventional weapons were deemed non-viable unless in massive quantities (and even then not a sure thing), and experimental weapons like death rays were too unstable for safe use. As a last ditch effort to save the city of Seattle, KRASER was deployed to neutralize a giant lagomorph. It succeeded – but more importantly, it did so without self-destructing or destroying the city itself. While KRASER had been released from military custody, the three test pilots- two military and one civilian- were kept on as the main crew for KRASER. Initially, KRASER was forced to fight with its fists and whatever it could find, but additional funding and testing has resulted in a stabilized energy beam – the Jewel Cannon – as well as two great tomahawks for weaponry. Energy System: KRASER’s fusion power reactor provides it with enough power to keep mission-critical systems going, but it keeps some spare power in several capacitors. When it attempts more energy-intensive maneuvers such as the Jewel Cannon, the capacitors are drained – as long as the capacitors have a charge, they can regenerate on a timely basis. Once they are dried up, KRASER must continue the fight without using excess energy until the reactor can fully recharge. Grappling: While KRASER is not using Tomahawks, it is able to stick its forearms into its opponent, jump into the air, and use its own weight to stick the forearm blades in deeper before removing them by slicing the enemy open and standing back up. Melee Combat: KRASER has several options for kaiju that want to get up close and personal. Generally speaking, KRASER has two different styles of combat for close range. At first glance, the mech appears unarmed. But even without weapons, it is not defenseless. KRASER packs a heavy punch and does different types of damage depending on when the punches hit. The Tomahawks can be used to augment its offensive capabilities at the cost of some of its speed and mobility. KRASER heats up the weapons to further amplify their lethality at the cost of disabling the Jewel Cannon during use. It is when these weapons are used that KRASER will often launch a rocket fist. Weaknesses KRASER was built to deter, not to persist. He is rather slow and can be easily out ran. He is designed to be able to take a lot of damage but he does have a limit. Otherwise, KRASER has few ranged options. Other than the Jewel Cannon when it is unarmed and the Rocket Fist for when it is, it needs to be up close to neutralize its opponent. In addition, using a rocket-powered punch means KRASER is unable to attack or defend itself with that arm at optimal efficiency until the arm can be reattached. This has the side effect of leaving KRASER unable to use its Tomahawks. Trvia *His acronym stands for 'K'aiju 'R'epulse 'A'nd 'S'uper 'E'radicating 'R'obot External Links *The unofficial design thread] Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Gold Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Good Kaiju Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:SPN1 Monsters